Hisoka e Illumi
by AnyBnight
Summary: Um típico "dia seguinte" do casal.


O sol da manhã invadia o luxuoso quarto, localizado na suíte presidencial de cobertura de algum hotel, pelas frestas na persiana ocre que escondia uma imensa janela de vidro. O calor dos feixes de luz atrevidos queimavam leve, de forma incômoda, o rosto pálido em repouso. Numa cama redonda quase tão frande quanto o quarto com poucos lençóis e travesseiros a decorando - a maioria jazia espalhada no chão, em pedaços, frutos de uma noite agitada - cabelos negros escorriam por uma das beiradas.

Outro alguém chega ao quarto; outro ser pálido completamente nu vinha em direção à janela com uma caneca fumegante em uma das mãos. Sem se importar com aquele dormindo, simplesmente abriu as persianas e deixou o sol iluminar o quarto totalmente.

– Bom dia, Illumi! - Sorrindo, virou-se na direção da cama momentaneamente. Percebera que aquele que ali repousava já estava desperto. Jogou uma carta de baralho tirada de sabe-se lá onde em direção à cama. A carta então colidiu com uma agulha em forma de projétil que fora lançada na mesma hora e a parou em pelo ar; os objetos foram ao chão em seguida. - Essa caneca não, eu gosto dela.

– Não mirava nela - Soou a voz seca. E então, na cama, via-se o outro se mover até parar sentado no cetro do leito. também estava nu, tendo apenas um fino lençol lhe cobrindo as partes. Tratava primeiramente de ajeitar o cabelo lustroso, o penteando com os dedos.

– Como sempre, você não relaxa nem dormindo. Nada menos esperado de um assassino de sua magnitude. - Disse num leve tom de deboche.

O moreno não respondeu.

Illumi Zoldyck era um dos membros da famosa família de assassinos profissionais, como dito em seu sobrenome, os Zoldyck. Um usuário de _nen _manipulador, hábil com agulhas e hipnose, era naturalmente calmo e inexpressivo além de bastante calculista. Illumi apenas esticava os braços para fora da cama, exibindo neles diversos hematomas buscando por alguma peça de roupa.

– Espero que minhas roupas ainda estejam usáveis.

– Ora, eu não contaria muito com isso. - deu lhe as costas, virado para a janela.

Hisoka tinha esse jeitinho irritante, e mesmo sabendo que Illumi não reagiria, não deixava de atentá-lo. O ruivo usuário de _nen_ de transformação sabia dissimular como ninguém e não possuía pudor algum. Não se incomodava nada de ficar parado, completamente nu, diante da janela de vidro que abrigada quase uma parede inteira.

Illumi deu uma rápida olhada no ruivo e então se levantou, deixando o lençol que lhe cobria cair, rumando ao banheiro. Costumava levar para seus encontros com Hisoka algumas roupas extras já que as que usava nunca resistem às noites do casal.

Tinha plena ciência que sua curta caminhada fora fixamente observada pelo ruivo, cujo o olhar dourado lhe comia com os olhos; apenas ignorou.

Um barulho brusco de sucção o faz parar na entrada do banheiro, já com a porta aberta. Hisoka solvia o restante de seu achocolatado - ele tinha um paladar infantil e detestava café - e após isso, ao baixar a caneca, exibia um sorriso que mesclava malícia e cinismo refletido no vidro límpido. logou virou-se na direção de Illumi, acostando as escápulas ao vidro; levou a mão livre à testa, deslizando-a para cima junto com a franja antes caída, numa pose cheia de si.

– Não fizemos tanta bagunça quanto de costume - sorria - Da última vez, a cama não ficou inteira.

Illumi virou-se parcialmente, encarando o ruivo com o típico olhar vazio. Soltou um "vista-se" e entrou de vez no banheiro, fechando a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

– Tch, você não é nada gracioso. - deu de ombros uma vez.

Minutos depois, quando Illumi já vestido voltou ao quarto, não encontrou Hisoka lá, apenas a bagunça ao redor da cama. Chutando de leve os panos em trapos até encontrar o celular. Tendo o aparelho em mãos, rumou a cozinha.

Lá estava Hisoka, do outro lado de um balção, agora somente de peito nu. o ruivo acabava de cortar maçãs quando Illumi chegava mexendo em seu celular. O moreno sentou-se em um dos bancos altos próximos ao balcão. Tirou os olhos do aparelho apenas quando Hisoka pôs um prato diante de si.

O aparato de cerâmica fina vinha com diversos pedaços de maçã cortados em formato de coelhinhos organizados num círculo que mantinha o que seria seus rosto virados para o centro do prato.

– Que atencioso de sua parte. - disse, guardando o celular num bolso alto da camisa.

– Tudo para fazê-lo feliz, meu bem - Deu uma piscadela e sorriu, com o típico cinismo camuflado na estranha pose de "boa esposa".

– Hm - encarou vagamente o ruivo por alguns instantes, logo apontando o rosto para o prato - talvez eu cozinhe algo para você da próxima vez.

– E correr o risco de ser envenenado? Dispenso.

– Bom - deu uma garfada em um dos pedaços - eu não tenho culpa se seu organismo não aprecia temperos finos.

– Tenha a santa paciência, Illumi! Arsênico não é um tempero!

– Não pra você. - levou aquele pedaço à boca, comendo calmamente.

– Humpf - Fechou a cara de maneira infantil.

O desjejum correu num silêncio parcial. Illumi não demorou a chegar no último pedaço de maçã. Neste momento, o celular do moreno bipou, e para lhe dar atenção, parou segurando a fruta com os lábios, deixando metade dela para fora.

Enquanto checava a mensagem que acabar de receber, Hisoka tratou de provocá-lo; com o corpo inclinado sobre o balcão, abocanhou a metade livre da maçã. Mesmo com o ruivo à milímetros de seu rosto, Illumi não tirava os olhos da tela do celular. Nem mesmo deu atenção ao caloroso beijo que se procedeu; retribuía sem vontade.

Ao fim do beijo falho, Hisoka recuou o corpo, apoiando a barriga e um dos cotovelos np balcão, e o rosto na mão.

– Você não tem graça - Disse em tom de tédio, bufando.

– Sua infantilidade é incômoda. Amadureça.

– Eu não. - bufou - Adultos são chatos. Frutas verdes são mais interessantes - falou com certa malícia.

Illumi o fitou de relance, dando uma breve encarava em Hisoka, mas logo voltou o foco ao aparelho.

– O que foi? Com ciúmes?

– Nem um pouco - voltou a guarda o celular - Sabe que nossa relação é meramente carnal.

– Heeh, você consegue mesmo dizer que não adorou a noite de ontem?

– Foi satisfatória.

– Ora, seu - Inclinou-se mais um vez sobre o balcão, agora pegando Illumi pelo queixo e erguendo um pouco o rosto pálido que não esboçou reação - será possível que você se mude essa cara de manequim quando eu estou te "satisfazendo"?

– Humpf, vai precisar de mais do que a "textura surpresa" para esconder esses ombros quase em carne viva - esticou uma das mãos, removendo a espécia de pano camuflada em pele dali, deixando à mostra as sérias feridas e arranhões profundos da área. Hisoka riu.

– Esse é o preço que pago para ver alguma a mais nessa sua cara vazia - Aproximou mais os rostos.

Sem aviso, Illumi segurou o pano contra o rosto de Hisoka, se afastando em seguida.

– Tenho um trabalho a fazer agora, então não comece. - Se levantava.  
Hisoka bufou, livrando o rosto do lenço.

– Então era por isso que não tirava os olhos do celular.

– Exatamente. - caminhou até a porta calmamente. Hisoka deu a volta no balcão e o seguiu, poucos passos atrás - Não pretendo voltar logo, então pode se desfazer o resto das minhas coisas.

– Oh, espere um minuto Illumi.

O moreno não deu tanta atenção ao ruivo, apenas o olhos de canto ao tocar a maçaneta. Viu Hisoka parado poucos metros atrás de si. O ruivo lhe apontava a palma do indicador direito, recolhendo-a lentamente num gesto de "vem". illumi foi imediatamente puxado para o outro, "Bungee Gum" pensou antes de acabar nos braços de Hisoka. Foi firmemente segurado pela curva da lombar e numa das laterais do rosto, qual foi suavemente acariciada em seguida e ainda havia o fio de _nen_ elástico unindo aquela mão à seu rosto. Hisoka então alisou os lábios pálidos enquanto lambia os próprios.

Logo os dois rostos se encontraram num beijo tomado por luxúria, onde as línguas atiçadas não se limitavam apenas a ficarem escondidas dentro das cavidades. Os lábios estalavam alto a cada colar e descolar. Illumi segurava Hisoka pela nuca com força, cravando bem as unhas ali.

– Tenha um bom dia - sorriu após o beijo, soltando Illumi.

Liberto, Illumi deu um sorriso vazio. Depois deu as cosas à Hisoka e voltou a rumar a porta. pode-se ouvir uma risada nasal quando o moreno se foi.

O sorriso seguinte fora de Hisoka, vitorioso. Bastaram segundos para que percebesse a nuca ainda endo espetada mesmo depois da partida de Illumi. Ao levar as mãos ao local, descobriu uma agulha fincada ali.  
Tirou, analisando-a e encontrando por fim uma inscrição em seu suporte.

_"Divirta-se"_

Imediatamente sentiu uma agitação na virilha. A agulha havia lhe injetado algum tipo de estimulante sexual que lhe provocou uma ereção indesejada.

– Maldito...


End file.
